MLBotS Side Story: The Prince and the Pauper
by Browa123
Summary: When Star Luigi misses his old life as Mario's sidekick, and Luigi wants his chance in the spotlight, the two meet and switch lives for a day, and find out it's hard being the other, even if Star Luigi was the sidekick once before.
1. The Prince

MLBotS Side Story: The Prince and the Pauper

Chapter 1: The Prince

High above the Mushroom World lay a cloaked spaceship. It lingered above the world, invisible to all the inhabitants, but clearly visible to the captain and his crew, the crew of a thousand lumas, the cat and the ghost, all under the guiding lines of their electrifying, starry captain, Star Luigi. He stared with his starry eyes at the wide expanse of space around him. He then looked back at his crew. The lums seemed happy, and the purple cat, Moonlight, was enjoying himself. Though, "Where's Fire Mario?" Star asked. "Unkie Mar Mar say he busy now" a luma replied. "He in his room." And with that, Star Luigi tipped his hat, and with a swish of the light green, open coat, he walked down the hallway, his brown boots lightly thumping on the way through. When he arrived at the door, he could hear moaning inside. Fire Mario was groaning like a grizzly, and seemed to sob now and then, from what was heard behind the door. Quietly, Star Luigi opened the door, to be met with a surprizing sight.

Empty, white bottles littered the floor. Star Luigi picked one up out of curiosity, and found it to be Booquila, a drink meant for ghosts. Booquila usually burned living things insides, but it had alcoholic effects on ghosts, and it was clearly showing. Fire Mario moved another bottle from his lips and released it to the ground, he groaned again, oblivious to his younger brother inside the room. He groomed though his red hair with his light red, claw covering gloves and shifted his light blue eyes around the room, letting out a small hiccup. His ghostly fangs crunching back together, letting out a small burst of flame. He'd look just like Mario in different shades of red, if it weren't for what was below his dark red, overalled torso. Instead of two feet, praised and prided for the best stompers in the kingdom, was instead one long appendage that flicked back and forth, a ghostly tail. Fire Mario took another bottle of Booquila, but Star swiped it out of his hand. "What do you think you're doing?!" Star asked. "Agh! Don't shout, I've got a headache!" Fire Mario replied, clutching his hat and closing his red and blue eyes. Star huffed, "You wouldn't have a headache if you hadn't drank all of these," was his reply, holding the Booquila bottle. Fire Mario groaned, waving a hand. "Who caaaaares, I just wannaa *hic* drink my dead sorrows away…." Star let out a sigh. "You know that doesn't work, look at yourself, you're a wreak!"

Fire Mario picked up one of the empty bottles. He stared at it a minute, before replying, "I've been a wreak since I died, little bro… Look at me! What am I? Some, floating, talking fireball that happens to be the spirit of a dead hero?! I've lost everything, bro. Let me wallow away in my pity…." Star straitened up a bit. "You know that's not true. Yesterday, you were talking about being alpha sibling, what happened?" Fire Mario raised a claw to the T.V, it was on the news channel for the Mushroom Kingdom, with the normal Mario giving a speech of victory, Luigi standing behind. "I guess…I just want my life back," Fire Mario moaned. Star looked longingly at the news report as well. He sat beside his brother, and snuggled up with him, being immune to fire and all, straitened his blue sweatpants and green shirt and gave out a sigh. "Me too, I wish I had the opportunity to have my old life again, even for just one day of being the goofy sidekick behind his bro… But we both know those days ended with the universe," Star moaned, within unison of his brother. The two watched the news cast longingly, as they cuddled close to each other.


	2. The Pauper

Chapter 2: The Pauper

Mario continued to give his speach to the world. The press huddled around the red plumber, bombarding him with questions regarding the results of the latest endevor. Luigi stood behind him, ready to give his share, but the reporters were clearly more interested in Mario's side of the story, so, as usual, he smiled, keeping composure behind his brother, as he always did. Mario rambled on about "monsters this," and "enemies that" and how he had bested them. Luigi dared not interupt him, this news cast was live, with the world watching, and his flimsy way with words would embarras both brothers.

Eventually, the news reporters parted and left the brothers to their own doing. Already, bussle began to happen, as the toads in the area began to talk about _**Mario's**_ endevor. Not one brought up the subject of Luigi's contribution, mainly because Mario forgot to mention it. Luigi attempted to keep a level head though all of this, but inside, he wished someone would at least say something about him. When the elder brother began his treck home, Luigi followed behind, as usual, being Mario's shadow. "I wish I could be number one for once," he mumbled.

Late evening began to set in. Mario had fallen asleep already, saying something along the lines of "Early to bed, early to catch the worm!...or was it the bagel?..." Regardless, the elder brother was out cold. Luigi looked to the stars begining to appear in the sky. It was going to be a calm night, average for the Mushroom Kingdom. With having a few minutes, he decided to take the telescope he inherited as a part of his mansion to the roof of their small house and do some stargazing. Upon reaching the roof, telescope set up and all, Luigi began to peer inside and take a closer look at the stars. How beautiful they were! Their wonderous shine enchanted Luigi, as his wish from earlyier came back. He huffed it, a bit louder and more precice this time, "I wish I could be head honcho of something, to be in charge, to have some credit given to me, to have Mario respect me...I wish, even for just one day, I could switch my life"

This was no ordinary night, for it was the night of wishing stars, and if two people wished to have something the other had, at the sam time, the wish would be granted. The two would meet that night and make the exchange. Luigi was about to pack up and go inside, when something compelled him to head in a different direction, for at the same moment he wished his wish, a certain first universer had made a wish for exchange, as they now both followed the impulse guiding them.


	3. The Swap

Fast time!Chapter 3: The Swap

The starlit sky guided Star Luigi down a pathway he was somewhat familiar with. The star-eyed king continued his trek down the pathway, until he met the blue eyes of another figure. Slowly, as the star's influence tugged, they approached each other. Star Luigi felt like he was looking into a mirror of the past, for his reincarnate of this universe was standing right in front of him, with the exact same, quirky shyness he had back then. Both Luigis stared at each other, confused as to what to do, but, the stars already had that planned. The light shone down in a sort of spotlight over the two men, which caused them to look up.

Eventually the light faded as both Luigis looked back down, confused as to what the light was for. That is, until they noticed something was off. Star Luigi noticed that the other across from him was…well…. in his outfit. Star was now really confused. How was his reincarnate wearing his clothes all of a sudden?! The other Luigi was equally confused. "Wh-what are you doing in my outfit?!" he wailed. "What am I doing in your outfit?! What are you doing in my outfit?!" Star Luigi replied, shocked at the question. "And… why do I feel so drained? I slept an hour ago!" It was really confusing for the Luigis, until, realisation sunk in. They had switched bodies.

"What am I doing in a First Universer body?! I'm gonna get arrested!" Luigi wailed. "Technically, that's me that's gonna get arrested, and you're just gonna get me caught easier!" Star Luigi moaned back. "It's you and your stupid, judgemental First Universe law, isn't it! One attacks, their all evil now, huh?" He snapped. The other Luigi was taken aback. "Well, what am I supposed to do?! We'll get caught out here!" "I have a place to hide you, but, you'll have to take over my life until I can find a way to fix this," Star Luigi explained. Luigi nodded, and began to listen carefully.

"Alright, first off, you'll hide in the Thunder Starchaser, you're captain of it, the lumas and Moonlight the cat are your crew, and your brother's ghost is your first mate," Star Luigi explained, Luigi cringing at the word ghost. "You have to keep that medallion around your neck there at ALL times, **do not lose track of it!** Make sure of that, please!" Star demanded. "Just lay low."

And, they left. They went their separate ways for the day, glancing back, unsure. Hopefully, this could get sorted out tomorrow night, but for now, Luigi was in trouble of getting arrested. He walked up to the large spaceship and entered. Lumalu was there to greet him.

"Hey, Papa!" Lumalu greeted. "How was your walk?" "I-It was great, th-thanks!" Stuttered Luigi. Papa? This luma thought of him as Papa, and therefore respected him. Maybe this wasn't gonna be all bad. Luigi walked deeper into the ship, where more lumas also called him Papa. This really wasn't all bad! The cat, Moonlight, demanded a fish, and Luigi had somehow made it appear. Moonlight thanked him, rubbed against his legs and sauntered off. Most other cats would've hissed at him. Luigi was liking this! As a bonus, this soft green coated outfit was quite comfortable in comparison to his overalls, like it was meant just for him. He didn't have to wear overalls to appease his brother; he was wearing what he generally wanted. Finally, some freedom!

"BOO!" "AAAAAGH!" Laughter. " Hee hee! Someone's a little more jumpy than usual today! That joke never gets old!" Fire Mario called in front of Luigi. The fire ghostie had popped out of the ground and scared him. Fire Mario chuckled as Luigi's expression dropped. That wasn't funny. "Now then, are you ready for work today?" "Uh…what work?" Luigi asked, he was in the dark about this. "All of that paperwork and stuff you have to sign for Grambi, duh!" Spat Fire Mario teasingly. "You don't just saunter around as King of the Universe free of charge!" "Wha-?"

Star Luigi arrived at the Mario Bros. household. It was good to have all of those kingly duties off his shoulder for once. It was sure holding him down. Though, he didn't remember his overalls being this itchy. He would constantly scratch at them the whole way home, man he missed his coat and fluffy sweatpants. But, that was a minor setback. It was time to get back in business. He used the key under the doormat to get in the house, and saw Mario standing there, tapping his foot. Been awhile since Star had seen Mario tap anything on the lower half of his body, so it was a bit entertaining.

"Where have you been, it's breakfast time!" Mario barked. "On it bro," Star called, getting the ingredients out. "What do you want?" "Pancakes," Mario called. And that's how it began. Star didn't remember how barky the old Mario was. "A little more respect for your bro would be nice," He mumbled under his breath. Mario demanded and barked Star all around the house and it got tedious very tiring, and the day had only started. His itchy overalls weren't helping.


End file.
